greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Okaara
History Origin The planet Okaara was the thirteenth world in the Vega System. Thousands of years ago, the alien Larfleeze and his band of thieves arrived on the world after learning of a treasure from a map written by the Maltusian renegade Krona. Journeying to the planet, they discovered the Orange Light of Avarice which consumed them turning them against one another as their greed overwhelmed them. At the time, the Guardians of the Universe arrived with their Manhunter enforcers to reclaim a box that Larfleeze had stolen and were caught in the resultant power surges of the Orange Light. Losing an Oan to its devouring light, they decided to forge a pact with the sole survivor of the skirmish who was Larfleeze. Agent Orange would be allowed to keep the Orange Lantern Central Power Battery so long as he returned the box he had stolen and kept his word that he would remain in the Vega System. The Oans in the mean time vowed that they would never enter the Vega System and thus allow Larfleeze to live in peace. Pacts The Guardians kept their word and the successors of the Manhunters known as the Green Lantern Corps were forbidden from entering the system. In time, the Oans encountered an early Maltusian experiment in the form of the Psions but they wished nothing to do with their creations and instead sent them into the Vega system where they were to live in peace in the hopes that they would achieve their own form of greatness. However, the Psions sought to experiment on other living races and like the many worlds within the Vega System they created new engineered forms of sentient life. On the world of Okaara, they took its once peaceful people and took one of their females known as X'Hal. Their experimentations on her led into her becoming a near god-like being and they later mated her with a Branx warrior thus creating the Citadalian Empire. Amongst the inhabitants of Okaara, they transformed themselves into a warrior culture which became known as the Warlords of Okaara who trained many warriors such as Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran, Blackfire, White Lotus and Fatality in their deadly combat techniques which their species venerated. Agent Orange After the devastating events of the Sinestro Corps War, the Guardians and their Green Lanterns found themselves facing numerous other corps that were based on one of the aspects of the Emotional Spectrum which brought about a War of Light. One of the many factions seeking to form their own police force were the Oans cousins the Controllers who had discovered the existence of the Orange Light and sought to claim it as their own after their failures in the Darkstars and Effigy Corps. The act incensed Larfleeze who felt that the Guardians had betrayed their word which was something that the rogue Oan Scar was covering up as she was attempting to hasten The Blackest Night. Whilst the Controllers attempted to reclaim the Orange Lantern Central Power Battery, they were viciously attacked by Agent Orange and his Lantern Energy Constructs which consumed them making them new additions to his corps. The Guardians later reexamined their ban on the Vega System and authorised their Green Lantern Corps to enter the region of space in force. This led a violent battle between the Oans and Agent Orange but similar to their first encounter, the Guardians decided to make another treaty with Larfleeze in order to placate him. This time they would allow him to remain in peace on Okaara but in exchange he wished to know the location where the Guardians of the Blue Light resided as he wished to claim one of their power rings. Later, Larfleeze remotely controlled his constructs whilst secured in his chamber on Okaara where he directed his corps to attack Odym and its defenders. Whilst he was near success in claiming their Central Power Battery, prophecy of the Blackest Night came to pass and Black Lantern Power Rings burst into Agent Orange's chamber where they took possession of the deceased victims of Larfleeze who became members of the Black Lantern Corps. Their attack forced Agent Orange to flee Okaara and thus ended his plans in claiming the Blue Lantern Central Power Battery. Residents *Warlords of Okaara *X'Hal Points of Interest *Forbidden Forest of Weeds *Larfleeze's Sanctuary Notes *The planet is located in the Vega star system. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Okaara *http://www.comicvine.com/okaara/34-53799/ Category:Planets